Umbrella
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: The rain had stopped, but there was a man who walked down the street carrying an umbrella. Temari stared at him until he dissapeared at the end of the street.


That night, it was raining,

The Konoha civilians were all inside their homes. Couples, hugging eachother, half to give some warmth, and the other half, for selfish reasons, such as love.

Rain was pouring down on her, water drops sliding trough her fingers, like bugs. The small kid she was carrying buried her face into Temari's neck, searching for warmth.

"i'm so sorry i forgot to bring an umbrella Aiko..." mumbled Temari, covering her with her body. The small child nodded "it's okay mommy, we can handle it, right?"

Temari was pissed. They were almost at the hotel. The umbrella thing, It was her fault after all. She hadn't been in Konoha since the last chunin exams, she almost forgot there was rain.

She hugged her daughter stronger. Aiko was almost five years old, Temari was so proud of her. Everybody talked about her kid nowadays, "the sand genius" "the only one outstanding" "the promising offspring of the sand princess" the ladies in the market said "it's a shame that their parents have that kind of relationship" and hid when they thought Temari had heard them. It was truly frustrating to her.

"why do i have to be the one to slow her down?" Temari had asked herself often, a long time ago "why does my desitions affect her life?" but she knew why. It was her daughter after all. She couldn't keep whining about that fact, so she stopped thinking about it long ago too.

"Your father, Aiko, he is a great man" said Temari, they were even near the hotel now.

"i know mom, that's why we love him, right?" said the child happily

Temari thought about it, about the feelings she had for her husband. He really was a good man, "deserving of you" her brother had said, after all. He was smart, strong, nice and caring, everything she could ask for, but his husband was not _him. _It was no longer about what _he_ made her feel, the butterflies, the blushing, that was long forgotten. It was_ just the way he was_, it was just _him whom she couldn't replace_. _The heavingly him she couldn't forget_. He slowly became a part of her, and after all these 14 years, Temari understood.

After all these years of unspoken promises, unspoken conversations, unspoken confessions, did she really understand what he meant to her, and tears fell from her face, mixing into the cold piercing rain. That eating hole inside her chest grew wider, and started eating everything, anything, and nothing at the same time.

It was too late for them now.

He probably loves someone else now, he probably didn't even remember her. She heard he got married, and already had some kids. They all said his wife was nice, beautiful, and a decent ninja too. It's been so long since they talked, Temari and Shikamaru, just them.

But maybe he understood, just like her. Maybe he remembered all of their unspoken promises, unspoken conversations and confessions. Maybe she was a part of him too, maybe it was just her whom he couldn't replace, maybe he had an eating hole inside his chest, and maybe he also realized how late they were. He probably also realized she was the same way, maybe he would come and they would elope together..

_no..._ she thought to herself _don't be childish, don't make yourself think about this... it's already so late..._

They were almost there, Temari could see the hotel already. Aiko sneezed, and Temari cursed. They bumped into someone. Temari felt feverish, she apologized and continued walking. At some point she stopped feeling the rain on them, and looked up. And he was there, as heavingly she remembered him, as unforgettable as she remembered him, as unrepleaceable as he had always been, holding an umbrella.

"A ninja must always be aware of his sorroundings" he said, pointing to the umbrella he was holding.

She nodded, for the first time, she agreed. Temari cursed under her teeth

"i'll walk you to your hotel"

Temari nodded. Aiko looked with curiosity the man walking beside her mom. He had sharp, but gentle eyes, and brown hair.

They looked alike. Not in the twin way, though, they just had coincidental features.

Aiko extended her hand to the man, and he looked to her in surprise.

"You are different.." mumbled the little kid. Temari smiled to her daughter.

Shikamaru then smirked, and took the child's hand into his.

"You are a really bright little kid. I couldn't expect less from Temari's daughter"

Aiko flashed a smile.

They were at the hotel's big, elegant gate.

"We're gonna get sick! i can feel it!" sang the little girl "put me down mom! put me down, put me down, put me down!"

Temari let her down, and the kid ran inside the hotel.

They looked at each other's eyes

_Temari, that could have been our child..._

_i know..._

_That couple we saw on the way could have been us..._

_i know..._

_I could have been that girl's father..._

_I know, but you know too..._

_I understand..._

"I should probably go inside..."

"And i have to go..."

an akward silence filled the air around them

"goodbye Shikamaru"

"goodbye"

They turned on opposite directions, but looked at eachother one last time, and one last time they had a spark, and one last time they had unspoken conversations, confessions, and promises. This time, it was her who started...

_Let's not make it harder_...

_There's no way to make it easier..._

_We cannot forget..._

_I know..._

_In another life we..._

_I know_

_You know?_

_I understand_

She walked inside the hotel, and followed her daughter up the room.

The rain had stopped, but there was a man who walked down the street carrying an umbrella. Temari stared at him until he dissapeared at the end of the street.

Looking at her daughter, who was changing clothes at the moment, she mumbled at her

"Aiko, your father, is realy a great man..."

_Understand what?_

_We are so late..._


End file.
